Facebook
by Souji-han
Summary: This is an utterly random story about Natsuki and Facebook... It is pointless and random....... read at your own risk!


**Author's Note: this is a random, pointless story... soooo... comment! i'm planning to write a squeal on Shizuru and this Facebook. So give me suggestions!**

* * *

For the longest time, I've been avoiding Facebook. I don't understand this sudden IT phenomenon that spread through the school.

_Even Shizuru is on it._ Well that isn't much surprise. It's even less shocking on how many fans she has on that social networking site.

I don't get that overnight sensation. Every so often, an email will pop up and it would be accompanied with rows and rows of thumbnails of people I normally avoid. Or sometimes people I don't even know.

And of course, my usual response would be hitting that "delete" button and move on with my life.

But today was a special day. It was a beautiful weekend but Shizuru wasn't around to spend time with me. She had some work to complete by today, so she might not be home so early.

"Let me see…" curious, my fingers moved that smooth mouse over the mouse pad. "I don't get it. What's so hype about this "Facebook"?"

This is a new way to kill time other than spending time babysitting Mitoko or playing my Xbox.

My fingers move on the keyboard, typing the keywords in. _Bloody laptop. So damn slow. It's time to get a new one._

A sigh and my fingers drummed the table, waiting for the page to load.

*Click*

_Finally_! I turned the chair back to face the screen then…

"What the hell!"

-

**Shizuru Fujino Fan Club!**

Our Pledge:

We, fans of Fujino Shizuru, pledge our allegiance to the flag of Loyal Fujino Fan Club. We swear that we will forever love and adore the most admirable and forever perfect Fujino. She will be our one and only love and we swear that……

-

My eyes widen as I scanned down the page moved. Her birthdays, her parents name, her height and weight, her blood type, her favorite food, her address, her three sizes!!!

_What kind of fan club is this!_ _Its more like a stalker club._

"241,709 members..." I managed to wheeze out of my tight throat. My hands reached for the icy water on the table and finished it in one gulp.

_Okay… that wasn't much surprise. I knew it was going to be a lot. But over 240,000!!_

As the fluid soothe down my throat, my fingers moved to the "Photos" portion….. and I nearly gagged out the water that I just swallowed down.

Coughing rather rashly, I clicked onto an album…

And the pictures flashed on my screen…

_Shizuru together with her usual group of fans in school._

_Shizuru on the bench in her purple bikini._

_Shizuru in the café with Reito sipping her tea._

_Shizuru ignoring Haruka in the council room._

_Shizuru washing her hands IN THE BATHROOM!_

_Shizuru CHANGING IN THE CHANGING ROOM??? And in her bra??_

I swear a nosebleed was coming when I saw that picture. And the pictures seems to get more and more provocative, steamy and NAKED!

"Oh god." _Who the hell got these pictures_! _I swear I will kill them! Argh! I will skin them and boil their meat and then feed them to the dogs! Or maybe not dogs, Duran won't like human meat… Maybe crocodiles then._

_What was more interesting was the discussion boards in the sites. and the contents in it....  
_

A headache is coming… _Oh god_. "Does she even know about it?"

"Who know about that?"

I blinked and turned the chair about to see Shizuru walking towards me. In a flash, I snapped the laptop shut. And that made her eyebrows rose.

"Ara. Is something wrong?"

"NO! no!." I coughed out and repeated. "No. nothing is wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" a fake laugh is added in for that effect.

She just maintained that smile as she glided along. "Really Na-tsu-ki?"

"Y-yes!" I smiled nervously_. I can't tell her. I can't tell her. _

She just calmly held my hands and placed soft kisses on each finger. "Okay then. I believe Natsuki." And she just smiled…

And it cracked my defense and everything burst out…

"No! Everything is wrong! The pictures are wrong! The website is wrong! The whole Facebook is wrong!!! Everything single thing about it is wrong! How dare they post pictures of you on the net and even NAKED ONES! How dare they! This is so wrong. God knows how many people have seen those pictures. That is so wrong! I got to tear those pervert eyes out! No one and NO ONE is allowed to see you or your naked body! And what the hell is wrong with the club?? Over 200 thousand members! And they even have your three sizes! How the hell they got those measurements! That is so wrong! I ought to just poke out all the eyes of those perverts!"

And then silence. I tried to calm down my breath. Well, its no wonder I was out of breathe. I managed to ramble out all those words in a breath.

And Shizuru just stood there, slightly stunned from what I said. And all of a sudden, she just started laughed.

"Ara. Natsuki repeated the word 'wrong' at least nine times." She giggled out.

And my face, which was already red from the lack of air just now, shot up to almost purple in color.

And the embarrassment. Oh god, I cant say how humiliated I am right now.

And Shizuru just stood there, laughing at me.

Finally, she stopped her laughter and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh Natsuki." She inhale and flashed a smile. "Silly Natsuki."

She reached out to me and reeled me into a tight hug. "Natsuki. You are jealous. Jealous over nothing."

And she is right. I am jealous. But not over nothing, but over those bastards on the internet_. Maybe I should get some help with Chie to get that page down_.

I let out a sigh as I breathed in that unique scent of hers. It did help me calm down.

"Sorry." I mumbled out.

She placed a kiss on my lips to shut me from thinking and that website was soon forgotten.

---

Next day…

"Hmmm there we go." And then a black thumbdrive was handed to me.

"Hmm. Thanks Chie." I played with that little gadget in my hand.

"Now make sure those pictures are kept in a safe place." A wink through those glasses of hers and a pat on my shoulder, Chie then left the room…

With a newly deleted site shown on my laptop and a smirk across my face.

_Ha! I win. Beat that Facebook!  
_

* * *

**So it is pointless.. and utterly random.. i just had this idea when i was on the train today. So comment please... flames also welcome... **


End file.
